phtronfandomcom-20200214-history
Exocytotic pH
1: Poëa-Guyon S, Ammar MR, Erard M, Amar M, Moreau AW, Fossier P, Gleize V, Vitale N, Morel N. The V-ATPase membrane domain is a sensor of granular pH that controls the exocytotic machinery. J Cell Biol. 2013 Oct 28;203(2):283-98. doi: 10.1083/jcb.201303104. PubMed PMID: 24165939; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3812966. 2: Mahon MJ. pHluorin2: an enhanced, ratiometric, pH-sensitive green florescent protein. Adv Biosci Biotechnol. 2011 Jun;2(3):132-137. PubMed PMID: 21841969; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3152828. 3: Amatore C, Arbault S, Bouret Y, Guille M, Lemaître F. Prediction of local pH variations during amperometric monitoring of vesicular exocytotic events at chromaffin cells. Chemphyschem. 2010 Sep 10;11(13):2931-41. doi: 10.1002/cphc.201000102. PubMed PMID: 20391459. 4: Galkina SI, Sud'ina GF, Klein T. Metabolic regulation of neutrophil spreading, membrane tubulovesicular extensions (cytonemes) formation and intracellular pH upon adhesion to fibronectin. Exp Cell Res. 2006 Aug 1;312(13):2568-79. Epub 2006 May 3. PubMed PMID: 16740258. 5: Haynes CL, Buhler LA, Wightman RM. Vesicular Ca(2+) -induced secretion promoted by intracellular pH-gradient disruption. Biophys Chem. 2006 Aug 20;123(1):20-4. Epub 2006 Apr 26. PubMed PMID: 16678962; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1859869. 6: Cannizzaro C, Monastero R, Vacca M, Martire M. 3H-DA release evoked by low pH medium and internal H+ accumulation in rat hypothalamic synaptosomes: involvement of calcium ions. Neurochem Int. 2003 Jul;43(1):9-17. PubMed PMID: 12605878. 7: Hirohashi N, Vacquier VD. Egg sialoglycans increase intracellular pH and potentiate the acrosome reaction of sea urchin sperm. J Biol Chem. 2002 Mar 8;277(10):8041-7. Epub 2002 Jan 2. PubMed PMID: 11777914. 8: Alfonso A, Cabado AG, Vieytes MR, Botana LM. Calcium-pH crosstalks in rat mast cells: cytosolic alkalinization, but not intracellular calcium release, is a sufficient signal for degranulation. Br J Pharmacol. 2000 Aug;130(8):1809-16. PubMed PMID: 10952669; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1572257. 9: Li L, Singh BR. Spectroscopic analysis of pH-induced changes in the molecular features of type A botulinum neurotoxin light chain. Biochemistry. 2000 May 30;39(21):6466-74. PubMed PMID: 10828961. 10: Roberts PC, Kipperman T, Compans RW. Vesicular stomatitis virus G protein acquires pH-independent fusion activity during transport in a polarized endometrial cell line. J Virol. 1999 Dec;73(12):10447-57. PubMed PMID: 10559363; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC113100. 11: Kurashima K, Numata M, Yachie A, Sai Y, Ishizaka N, Fujimura M, Matsuda T, Ohkuma S. The role of vacuolar H(+)-ATPase in the control of intragranular pH and exocytosis in eosinophils. Lab Invest. 1996 Nov;75(5):689-98. PubMed PMID: 8941214. 12: Cowan AE, Myles DG, Koppel DE. Migration of the guinea pig sperm membrane protein PH-20 from one localized surface domain to another does not occur by a simple diffusion-trapping mechanism. Dev Biol. 1991 Mar;144(1):189-98. PubMed PMID: 1995397. 13: Demant EJ, Sehested M, Jensen PB. A model for computer simulation of P-glycoprotein and transmembrane delta pH-mediated anthracycline transport in multidrug-resistant tumor cells. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1990 Nov 12;1055(2):117-25. PubMed PMID: 2242381. 14: O'Sullivan AJ, Burgoyne RD. The role of cytoplasmic pH in the inhibitory action of high osmolarity on secretion from bovine adrenal chromaffin cells. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1988 May 13;969(3):211-6. PubMed PMID: 3370221. 15: De Young MB, Nemeth EF, Scarpa A. Measurement of the internal pH of mast cell granules using microvolumetric fluorescence and isotopic techniques. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1987 Apr;254(1):222-33. PubMed PMID: 3579299. 16: Cowan AE, Myles DG, Koppel DE. Lateral diffusion of the PH-20 protein on guinea pig sperm: evidence that barriers to diffusion maintain plasma membrane domains in mammalian sperm. J Cell Biol. 1987 Apr;104(4):917-23. PubMed PMID: 3558486; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2114437. 17: Cowan AE, Primakoff P, Myles DG. Sperm exocytosis increases the amount of PH-20 antigen on the surface of guinea pig sperm. J Cell Biol. 1986 Oct;103(4):1289-97. PubMed PMID: 3771636; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2114358. 18: van Adelsberg J, Al-Awqati Q. Regulation of cell pH by Ca+2-mediated exocytotic insertion of H+-ATPases. J Cell Biol. 1986 May;102(5):1638-45. PubMed PMID: 2871030; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2114200. 19: Cannon C, van Adelsberg J, Kelly S, Al-Awqati Q. Carbon-dioxide-induced exocytotic insertion of H+ pumps in turtle-bladder luminal membrane: role of cell pH and calcium. Nature. 1985 Apr 4-10;314(6010):443-6. PubMed PMID: 2858819.